Pokemon X and Y: The Dark Side Of Kalos
by Hedgehogs4713
Summary: Nothing is perfect. You would think after collecting all 8 badges and defeating the Elite Four, that things would be simple. But no. Team Flare is still around and their threat only grows. Can I stop them? No, that's not the right question. Can I stop them when all I can remember is my name? P.S. Slight twist on the game's storyline. CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

Pokemon X and Y: The Dark Side Of Kalos

Prologue

There were four men surrounding a girl. One said, "Nice try. But even YOU can't beat four people at once!" "What do you mean beat? You freaking ambushed me!" she yelled back angrily. "Technicalities. Doesn't matter. You're coming with us!" another replied. After a few minutes of struggling, they had finally gotten a hold of her. They then started pulling her down a hallway. Once they reached the end of the hallway, they entered a room, coming to a stop. One called out, "Sir, we found her." A man stepped out of the darkness, smirking evilly. Narrowing her eyes, the captive said, "Lysandre." "Ah, Madi. Good to see you again!" Lysandre mocked. "I knew you were behind all this! You're the leader of Team Flare!" Madi shouted furiously. "Indeed I am. I will admit that you are quite clever, finding my hidden base. How'd you guess the cafe?" Lysandre asked. "It's the only place where you would be able to conduct your secrets without any question." she answered. "Smart. Too bad there's nothing you can do about it." Lysandre countered. "You won't get away with this." she pointed out. "Yes, I will," Lysandre started, pulling out a certain metal object. "And you can't stop me." A single gunshot sounded through the room. Silence...

Hello! This is my new story! If you want me to continue, please tell me in a review! If you like Sonic the Hedgehog (and Shadow of course :D), please check out my story, A Curse. It's better than this one.

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713 (and yes this story is based off my character)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"C'mon guys! The training field's right here!" a little girl called out to her two following companions.

"Bonnie, slow down!" one boy yelled back, heavy backpack weighing him down.

"Aw, come on Clemont! She's right! It's right here!" the other boy said, taking off to catch up with Bonnie.

"You HAD to pick the one across town, didn't you Bonnie? You just want to go to Lysandre Cafe. You insist they have better pastries there than any other cafe..." Clemont replied hopelessly.

"That's not true! There's also a Pokemon Center right next to it! The cafe is a bonus. Gotta love Magenta Plaza!" Bonnie proclaimed.

Ash and Clemont had settled on opposite sides of the field, with Bonnie under a tree in the middle.

"Bunnelby, come on out!" Clemont called.

With the toss of a ball, a small rabbit materialized.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called to the yellow mouse on his shoulder. Pikachu jumped off and landed, red cheeks sparking for battle.

Bonnie watched as the two began. She soon lost interest and looked around the foliage when something caught her eye. The sight made her gasp.

"Guys!" she yelled, running into the field.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Clemont asked his younger sister.

"There's a girl in the bush! And I think she's hurt!"

Both boys stared at her in shock.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

She ran back to the point of interest, both boys in hot pursuit. Once they arrived, Bonnie pointed to a slightly hidden opening in the bush. Lying there was the unconscious form of the girl. She seemed to be around 16, with medium-length brown hair. She wore a short blue parka with blue skinny jeans. Her black logo cap was crested with blue wide-framed glasses.

"Is she okay?" Ash asked quickly.

"I don't know!" Bonnie said in despair.

"Wait, you hear that?" Clemont said suddenly.

They all quieted and could hear a soft moaning sound.

"I think she's waking up!" Ash said hopefully.

Sure enough, she started to move into a sitting position. Rubbing her head, the mysterious figure opened her eyes.

"Ow... Where am I? Who are you guys?" she said painfully.

"Hi!" Ash began in a friendly tone. "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."At hearing his name, Pikachu waved hello.

"I'm Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie." Clemont followed.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked curiously.

The girl closed her eyes, concentrating hard."My name... Madi. My name is Madi." she finally answered slowly.

"Why were you in that bush? Is something wrong?" Bonnie went on.

"I don't know. I can't remember a thing." Madi replied solemnly. All three gasped.

"Really? Nothing at all?" Ash questioned.

"Nope. I have such a bad pain in my head." she replied, hand to the side of her head.

"Wow. That's kind of sad." Ash thought out loud. Something attached to Madi's bag caught Clemont's eye.

"You have Pokemon?" he asked.

Looking down, she saw the coveted red and white orbs.

"Guess I do." she responded curiously.

"Maybe they will help your memory! Send them out!" Ash said excitedly, wanting to see what new Pokemon this mysterious female would have. Kalos was still new to him and he was excited to see what she would have.

"Okay. Come on out team!"

Six Pokeballs flew through the air and hit the ground. Out popped Madi's all-star team. Before them stood a majestic sight.

"Wow! You have cool Pokemon!" Bonnie said in awe.

"You have a Delphox, Luxray, Greninja, Chesnaught, Charizard, AND a Lucario?!" Clemont asked, surprised to see all of Kalos's three starters.

Not paying attention to the other's comments, Madi walked over to Delphox.

"Del!" he greeted her happily.

Reaching up to stroke its head, she whispered, "I remember you guys."

"Did you get your memory back?" Ash asked quickly.

"No, but I remember them. After all," Madi explained, "we have a VERY strong bond."

"Clemont, can we get something to eat? We haven't eaten ALL day!" Bonnie asked impatiently.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded. "I'm sorry, but would you like to come with us to the cafe? The least we can do for you is get you something." Clemont asked.

"Sure! Thank you all so much." the stranger accepted. The four set off for the cafe.

As they all ordered and settled in, their table was surprisingly quiet, not including Bonnie's happy munching on her baked goody. A ringing bell signified someone entering. Looking up slightly from her drink, what she saw made her double take. He was a tall man wearing a black vest and had massive red hair. But that's not what made her stare. He seemed... _familiar_ somehow. The waitress welcomed him.

Not shifting her gaze, Madi asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Lysandre, the inventor of the Holocaster. It's a very helpful device that allows you to communicate with friends! He's also the owner of this cafe." Clemont happily rattled out.

Half-listening, she continued to study this oddly familiar man. The thought was only strengthened when they made eye contact. The amnesiac's nerves became even more tense as he approached the foursome.

"Welcome to my cafe. Is there anything I may help you with?" Lysandre asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir! My name is Clemont, and this is my sister Bonnie." Clemont started.

"I'm Ash! Pikachu and I just arrived here in Kalos and can't wait to explore!" Ash explained his plans with passion.

"Well, I wish you a warm welcome to our region." Lysandre responded with a nod.

Turning to the final, quiet one, he questioned, "And you? What's your name?"

Disregarding his question, she fired back, asking, "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"I do not believe so. I think I would remember someone with your personality." he denied.

One look was all that she needed to tell he was lying, but the others fell for the dupe. While he continued to converse with the rest of the party, she looked down to her bag, something catching her interest. Delphox's Pokeball was shaking. Vigorously. Something MUST be wrong with this guy...

"Well, it was nice to meet you all. I must get going." Lysandre stated. "Before I go, I want to ask you all to do something." he continued. "Help the world stay beautiful. Don't become one of the selfish and dirty fools that corrupt our wonderful planet. This... is my goal." With a nod, the owner of the cafe left as suddenly as he came.

Outside, the group was chatting about what to do next.

"I plan on traveling around Kalos and challenging the gyms!" Ash exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun!" Bonnie said. Clemont nodded his head in agreement.

"Would you like to come with me on my journey?" Ash followed up.

"Oh please Clemont?! Please, please please can we go?!" Bonnie urged excitedly. He flashed a big-brother smile.

"Sure-" he started, but was interrupted by the happy squeals of his sister. It took both Pokemon trainers to pry the happy youngster off, but they all shared a giggle afterwards.

"What about you Madi? Would you like to come?" Ash asked.

"Sure. It might help me discover more about my past.

With that, the party was off onto the adventure that awaited them.

Hi Everyone!

I'm sorry for the big wait on this chapter. I've been really busy, and I've tried to split my time between this and A Curse (which you should go check out if you're a Sonic fan). There are a lot of things yet to be revealed in this story, so please just hang with me, and things will make sense. On a related note, NO, Madi will not replace Serena. It all ties together, I promise. Madi is my character in-game, and if you come across someone with the message, "Hedgehogs4713", then that would be me! All of Madi's Pokemon in this story exsist, so if you want to trade, let me know! I'm having trouble finding English versions of the tv show. If anyone knows any, please tell me! This chapter is written in the format people ket telling me to write in for A Curse, so I tried it. I personally don't like it, but if you think it's ok, let me know in a review! Please tell me what you think of the story in a review, and favorite! It helps! FRIEND CODE: 4811-7456-5353

Thank You All- Hedgehogs4713


End file.
